Do You?
by Crazy Chick 963
Summary: Somthings Wrong With The Worlds. Along With A NewOld Ally A New Foe Has Appeared. Will Sora And The Gang Survive? Find Out Here! any spelling mistakes are zacks fault..he wont check it!


Do You?

A/n(aka sayzer :P my nickname)- hazooo!! Lookie what I found! A fic I wrote aaaaaaaaaaaaaaages ago! YAY! It was on a floppie disc! Oh an if your worried about my hp fic don't worry it will be updated! I would have done it sooner go….BOOM! I'm serious!! THERE WAS FIRE!!!! Scary stuff ne?

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….oh wait wrong time XP! IM A MONKEY!!!!!!! jumps around

Zack- stares…anyhoo…im zack co-author extraordinaire! bows well while I catch sayzer you guys enjoy the fic!

Me- ohohohoh sorzay do that disclaimer pwwwweeez!

Sora- okay saz!

Riku- don't do it sora! It must be a trap!

Sora- yup for u! jumps up with sarah with rope and ties riku to a chair!

Zack- I feel for u man…also tied up

Sora- anyways sayzer doesn't own kh otherwise yaoi would be everywhere! And cloud and leon would be her personal slaves…riku would be mine of course puppy eyes to sarah

Me-NOOOOOOO NOT THE EYES!

runs away with sora after her….riku and zack just stare and twitch

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

4 years ago.

A strong wind blew through the streets of Tranvers Town. It was quiet. The only occupants outside at this time where the few remaining heartless that scoured the town. The all shared the same fate. To be struck down.

A cloaked figure walked through the empty streets, cloak swishing wildly behind, a few free strands of mid-night black hair swished lightly round their face. As they walked in to the dim light of the lamps, it could be said that they was a -beautiful- she. A girl of 16 at the very most. Her slim figure covered by the white fabric of the cloak.

Slowly from a newly formed pool of darkness, a heartless appeared its inky form and eerie yellow eyes staring right threw her...into her heart.

She smirked at the creature summoned her weapon. It was a large key. Sensing the danger the heartless quickly gathered more of its dark companions and quickly surrounded the girl.

At once the heartless where upon her claws outstretched. But with ease she brought the key down upon the first in her path. As one dove at her from behind she quickly leaped into the air pointing the key in their direction she called out with a voice that ran like water "firga!"

The heartless where destroyed in a burst of flames. She landed steadily. A pleased look passed over her covered face.

Without warning a pool of darkness surrounded her legs, its dark tendrils grabbing at her arms. And slowly she fell into darkness.

But as she fell into the cold and dark world a voice rang out.

"Do not fear the darkness keyblade mistress, it shall not harm you now," the cool caring voice started "just sleep now, sleep until the time comes and your power is needed once more."

She did as instructed.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

Present Time!

A young boy bounded through the empty streets of tranvers town. His spiky -brown- hair bouncing with every step. A grin was settled on his lips. As people called out for him.

"Hey Sora! Slow down already!" a masculine voice called out.

Rolling his blue eyes he responded "when did you get so slow Riku?"

"shut up," the silver haired boy named riku grumbled as he passed sora, causing the smaller boy (a.k.a sora) to giggle and continue to walk forward with his friend.

"Hey Riku, why do you think Leon asked us to come bake here?"

"dunno."

They walked for some time enjoying small talk and fighting the heartless that came in their path.

"Well this was a waste of time," said Riku obviously annoyed.

"Hey riku…what's that?" asked sora staring at a large beam of white light that reached the sky and towered over them and the town.

"I really…REALLY don't know sora…maybe we should check it out?" he was hesitant, dark and light energy where radiating off the beam in waves _tidal _waves and now stood like a tower in what looked like the second district.

Sora nodded and ran in the direction in which it was coming from, despite the fear that was rising up in his chest.

Linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline

A/N- wow...i just realize i have a fasination with cloaks...if there are any spelling mistakes blame zack...he checked it over since i cant spell...the actual fics like 18 pages long but I decided to see what you all think…me and zack are editing it anyway 

Oh an I'm not sure of what pairings to uses for sora…an riku…vote plz!

Rikuxsora (love this pairing!)

Soraxkairi

Rikuxkairi

Other!

Vote…will hopefully be decided by chap 6 so vote, vote, vote!!!


End file.
